1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a portable apparatus with using multi-core storage mechanism and a data access method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet computers are equipped with versatile functionality, and the users frequently download and update application programs from the software market, leading to rapid data access. In addition, since the smart phones and tablet computers are intended for providing good user experience, the manufacturers employ various approaches, such as utilizing processors with higher operating frequencies or multiple cores to speed up the execution of the application programs, so as to make the users experience the smoothness of use, enhancing the productivity of the electronic devices.